In the Heat of Passion
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Roy/OC smut for Protecting Alchemist. Rated M: for hardcore office sechs nuff said. XD


**{Author's Note: This is a smut made especially for Protecting Alchemist! Involving Roy/OC so that's really all I gotta say about that. She's kidding me if she thinks I'll work on this thing right in front of her the finished product has to be a surprise. haha}**

**Summary: Roy and Chii are staying after hours to get some paperwork done, it's raining outside. Hot romance ensues.**

"Chii...wake up Chii are you even listening?" Roy complained poking the blond haired major.

"Ah. Mm Roy..." she muttered in her sleep. The dark haired Colonel's eyes widened as he stared at her.

"Of course the sound of the rain is making you sleepy," he sighed in exasperation. He patted her head gently lifted her chin slightly with his other hand. She stirred slightly in her sleep and then her eyes peeled open.

"ROY! Umm what are you doing?" she asked nervously. Her face was suddenly flushed with embarrassment. She balled her fists tightly in her lap and looked down.

"Major Chii are you okay?" Roy asked her suspiciously.

"I...I'm fine," she giggled nervously.

"Hmm..sounds like you were having an awfully good dream," Roy mused.

"Oh umm....did I speak?" Chii asked wide eyed.

Roy smirked looking down at his colleague. "Oh yes, you said my name over and over and over..." he continued.

"Umm..." Chii felt like shrinking. She couldn't even look the Colonel in the eye right now. She was so embarrassed! She found herself holding her breath as she sat in an awkwardly tight stance looking down at the colonel's shoes.

"What's worse is...I think you're all wet," Roy whispered seductively putting a hand on Chii's thigh while letting the other one creep up her skirt and sneak past her panties. He slid a finger into her soaking pussy proving his theory correct. Chii let out a low moan and her head fell backwards, her eyes rolling back at the colonel's expert touch.

"Roy...please. Here?" Chii sighed breathlessly. With the hand that was on her thigh and took her hand placing it gently over his obvious erection.

"Yes here. I need you Chii," he whispered thrusting another finger into her and making a come-hither motion with them. Chii screamed out loud from the intense pleasure.

"Mm Roy," Chii whispered clutching onto Roy's shirt as he pumped his fingers into her. She unzipped his pants and he let them fall to his ankles exposing his impressively sized arousal. She took him in her mouth all the way to his base and back to the tip, bobbing her head up and down.

"Oh Chii...yes!" he moaned loudly as he tried to maintain enough focus to pleasure her. Chii's little gasps, and sighs, and moans as he fingered her fast were more than arousing to the colonel. He peeled off her shirt and then his own as the room grew hotter and hotter. He pulled the beautiful angel away from his cock and lifted her out of her chair. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he fingered her and they started to make out. Roy held her ass with one hand and with the other ceased fingering her and began to grope one of her large breasts. Chii gently nipped at his creamy unblemished canvas of a jawline. He let out soft moans as she kissed and bit his hot flesh.

Chii leaned against the colonel's cock rubbing her wetness against him teasingly causing him to let out a sharp sigh. "Mm, Chii you're such a tease," he mused pinching one of her nipples into erection while tongue kissing her.

"Only for you," she giggled.

God it was maddening! He took her over to the desk and bent her over it. "I need you Chii!" he thrust into her hard with his cock from behind causing her to let out a sharp, glass shattering scream.

"Oh YES!"

He penetrated her over and over, gripping her hips and pulling her into him. Sweat glistened on his beautiful, creamy toned chest. Chii's body tensed, her toes attempted to curl on the floor. She clutched the desk sending paper work into a dazzling array off the table and onto the linoleum ground around them. She let out another scream of appreciation for the man's pleasuring. She reached her peak letting her cum soak all over his hard member.

"I'm about to..." he moaned as he pulled out of her and let it fall where it may. Chii turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Together they lay on the clean part of the floor laying on the clothes they left behind. "Oh god Chii...I love making love to you."

"Making love?" Chii asked happily.

"Yes. I love you Chii. I love everything we do together."

Chii snuggled into the Colonel's chest and kissed his neck beginning to feel sleepy. "Hey Roy?"

"Yeah baby?" he asked.

"I don't think you're useless in the rain at all."

**The End.**


End file.
